


Courage Gargoyle

by syra16



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Bittybones, Angst, Anxiety, BittyBones, Bullying, F/M, Horrible ex, M/M, Other, Sans/Oc - Freeform, Stalker Warning, Talk of saddness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7911292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syra16/pseuds/syra16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been thirty years later the monsters are free bittys are up for adoption. The character is half human half gargoyle I'm trying to write as grumpy but lovable person we will see. The bittybones belong to mama cry on the bittybones au.</p><p>If you want Vist me at my tumbler as syra1616 see my drawings or whatever I'm posting</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi it's been awhile so any guestions ask me here or on my main tumblr
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/syra1616

Ring ring ring  
  
Click  
  
There was a groan from Milan as she rolled out of bed and got ready for the day. She was a half human, half gargoyle she was very pale white which made people stare even more at her than normal monsters.  She rose up to her feet to and stretching her hind legs and clawed feet. She carefully moved across the floor to the bathroom. Her tail had a tufted of hair on as it moved back and forth as she head toward the shower. Milan quickly bathed and brushed out her rats nest of hair. It was crimson hair with blue tips surprisingly it was her natural hair color. She also had a pair of small blue horns a top her head. She fixed her hair back into a lazy braid and dress in a pair of low cut shorts and a black tank top.  
  
Her locket sat on the desk it was embroidered with swirls and a small sleeping unicorn it was sliver with a ruby. She put it on and walk towards the kitchen for whatever she had.  
  
She turned on her tea brewer and made a peanut butter sandwich. Eatting with a sigh she noticed she was out of food oh great another wonderful trip into the human world.  
 _  
  
The monsters had been free from the underground for about thirty years or so most people had gotten used to them not all there were still monster haters.  ( the main cast does exist but probably won't appear maybe)  
The bittys are an accident made from magic and science and are made in small numbers for people to adopt and the bittys live for the care of their owners. They were companions not pets but most didn't care about that and tried to bribe and sell them for anyone,  but that was put a stop to by local monsters who took care of the people responsible. They are now watch and cared for even more carefully by the people who put them out for adoption background  checks are mandatory. (Just a little set up for the world I'm making.)  
  
_  
  
Milan grabbed various items for her to live off of canned and fresh food alike she always bought in bulk she had two carts filled up with what she wanted and needed. She was standing in line waiting her turn. She felt a tug on her tail then a yank.  
  
"Ow.. son of a," turning there was a boy pulling her tail. She pulled her tail back  from his hands.  
  
"Knock it off little man it's not a toy," Which cause him to cry anyway and this got the attention of his unattentive mother.  
  
"Don't yell at my son you creature," the Mother spat.  
  
"Look lady I'm not here to cause trouble just tell your son to keep his hands to himself," tired of her already turned back to the disgusted look of the cashier.  
  
"Don't start I know what you're going to say blah ugly blah how could you, look let's skip the drama ring me out so I can leave." Milan huffed.  
  
Reluctantly the cashier rung her out and she walked to her car which was customised for her. She heard a siren and saw the Mother and her son talking to the police officer. Milan cringed really lady and I was being reasonable too.  
  
The officer looked at me with sorry eyes and walked towards me. I knew him he was the patrol officer for my neighborhood his name was Rob.  We talked a few times cause people called him thinking I might be dead she laughed to herself.  
  
"Okay mam I need your side of the story," Rob asked politely.  
  
Sighing, " I was minding my own business when the boy was pulling my tail and I asked him to stop. The mom flipped out and I told her to cool down and here we are Rob."  
  
"Okay mam you have a nice day." He turns to walk away.  
  
" Wait your not going to arrest her for hurting my baby!?"  
  
"Mam there's no injuries or confrontation not even a threat so I'm leaving have a nice day and keep an eye on your child a little more often ok."  
  
As he drives away the Mother is fuming and drags her child off in a fit of anger.  
  
Milan finished stuffing everything in her car when she looks to see a new store across the way, it read Cry's Bitty Adoption.  
  
Bittys she vaguely remember the talk of them online how big they were getting in popularity on a whim Milan got in the car and drove to see what it was all about.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting some bittys there others will come later however I'm spilt at having them appear together or in two different ways I have an idea for both tell me what you think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it goes

Milan got out of the car leaving it on, but locked it for her groceries. She trends towards the door there was a cute bunny monster on the front of the door. She shrugged and walked in with a jingle. There was a set up for every bitty from the more ' excitable ' to the the quiet types had there own area there was a small variety of each bitty. As she came in she certainly got their attention fast. They all looked at her with interest accept the more shy ones hid.  
  
"Welcome to Cry's Adoption how can I help you?"  
  
"Yes, I saw the sign and thought I'd check it out. So you guys sell small companions," I looked around at the different area's.  
  
"Yes, we do anyone in particular you are looking for or type," the man walk towards me with a smile.  
  
"Well umm something sweet or cute I don’t know mind if I look around?"  
  
"Yeah sure where first," he implied.  
  
"Well something that likes to cuddle would be nice," I blushed at those words.  
  
His smile grew, "Let's try the more shy and quiet area first once they warm up to you they like to follow you around."  
  
She nodded and the walk towards the softest looking area. As soon as she entered seeing them up close she had to hold her fan girl squeals in.  They were so cute and small she wanted them ALL. Control yourself, you thought calm down. Now think which would you like best you only want two right now so pick carefully.  
  
There were pictures and info off all the bittys in different area's reading them she came across Meek ; quiet, shy, doesn't like to talk, he is is deaf doesn't know sign language, but can read lips, loves to draw, high maintenance.  
  
Meek sound like what she wanted. She saw one drawing in the corner draw different things.  
  
/I don't think he knows that I'm here/ she thought to herself squatting down she tapped his shoulder. He looked up with wide eye at her which made her giggle.  
  
"Hi, I'm Milan nice to meet you," it took him a minute to recover a small smile came across his face and he waved.  
  
"What are you drawing," he showed her a picture of a well drawn cat, " very nice."  
  
"Ya know I have a drawing area in my house I use every once in a while." She saw his eyes light up.  
  
He wrote quickly < Are you looking to adopt me?>  
  
" Yes I am your seem very sweet and I'd love to have you."  
  
Meek was blushing and smiled again. A curious look came across his face he wrote <are you  a monster  like me?>  
  
"Not quite I'm only half monster my mother was human, " I looked down as wrote < Was?> A sad smile came across her face, " My mother died when I was young I only remember a few things about her." Meek got up and hugged her foot.  
  
Milan smiled deeper and picked him up, "Thank you for the hug sweetie I appreciate it, so do you want to come with me?"  
  
He nodded and she held him close to her. Then she felt something wet on her tail. She turned her head to see a Curly examining her tail. She smiled and said, "Why hello there little man want a ride?"  
  
Curly nodded, "Hold on ," he climbed up on her tail and grabbed onto her tail. Milan began swinging him back and forth. He giggled loudly, "Faster please miss. " As you swung he laughed harder and he began to to slip, "Wah!"  
  
She quickly grabbed him with her tail getting up. She sat him back down, " You okay?"  
  
" Yes madame I am fine thank you." She turned to see him.  
  
He was small blue creature with a purple vest and white sleeves like a classy waiter. She bent down careful with Meek snuggled against her and picked him up  
   
"So what's your name?"  
  
"Curly mam and i must say you are the first monster of your kind I've ever seen. I'm sorry about touching your tail that was rude," blushing as he looked away.  
  
"It's okay I normally don't mind people are curious,  but pulling is a no, no. So it's fine Curly don’t worry." Milan looked at her watch crap she needed to get home her groceries. She looked at Curly and smiled "want to come home with me Curly?"  
  
"Really miss you'd adopt me?!"  
  
"Why, yes I would, you are so polite and cute. Though of course we will get to know each other better."  
  
"Why of course miss." Curly jumped in happiness.

Milan smiled brighter and walk towards the check counter trying not to look at the other bittys. They'd all end up at her house if she could help it, but they were little people not toys.

"So who did you find ah a Meek and and Curly good choice though no bitty is a bad choice it's about attraction and bonding. So paperwork and a background check will take a bit so you can visit and get to know them better and prep for thier arrival okay."

The adoption process of Curly and Meek took about a month Milan went as often as she could to visit them. She would draw and read stories to them. They told her about some of their favorite colors, activities, and food. Curly seem to really like classical music and loves playing chess. While Meek seem to love animals like cats and mice things that were fluffy and cute. It was almost time to take them home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bittys finally get to go home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow thank you for the kudos and bookmarks sorry for the wait on the new chapter it took longer to write than I thought and also happy first adversary undertale!!!

The time was quickly approaching Milan drove to a far away shop that sold odds and ins. They had a gothic Victorian house for sell that had five bedrooms, two bathrooms, a living room, dining room, and attic. It was a quite large for what she needed, but she couldn't pass it up she saw it for sell online. It also came with real hand made furniture it was going to cost her a pretty penny, but she didn't mind. That just means that her spending budget was pulled back a bit. Milan made good money she was a mystery novel writer and had grown popular enough she could quit her old job as a waitress finally. She quickly bought what she needed and carefully walked back to her car.  
  
Milan had been so preoccupied with working and spending time with them she had almost forgot to buy a house for them to live in. Curly and Meek would be coming home soon like tomorrow.  
  
/Okay/ she thought /all I need is to set it up and then get them tomorrow/ with a smile she easily carried it all in with ease.  
  
Fighting with the door knob Milan forced it open hoping she did not break it. She set down the house.  
  
"Hmmm where should I put it?" Milan lived in a modest house with two bedroom and living room. That had a full bathroom, a decent sized kitchen, and a large backyard close to the woods.  
  
She decided to put it in her second bedroom where a chunk of her collection was stored she collected plushs, books, and whatever caught her eye. Which meant foxes, dragons, and anime figures. She saw a wide spot in a corner where she could put the house down and began working on it late into the night.  
  
"Wah, that took longer than expected to put together."  
  
She got up with a groan and stretched out. It was two o'clock time for bed. She set her alarm so she would get up on time.  
  
___  
  
The morning came quickly as Milan was giving the house a once over to make sure everything looked nice for her little ones.  
  
She quickly grabbed her purse and rushed out the door. Milan sighed, she ended up fighting traffic. If she didn't hurry she was going to be late.  
  
___  
  
Curly  
\------  
  
 Anxiousness ran through his body at being adopted into Milan's family. He couldn’t wait to be with his new mother. He was going to finally be apart of a family and he was going with Meek who was very nice. They had become fast friends and Meek liked to cling to him when Milan wasn't around.  
  
It was getting late you said you'd be there at one o'clock. It was 1:20 did you change your mind about them? Did you not want them, shaking his head, No she wouldn't have spent all that time with them if she was going to not show up.  
  
Meek looked at him and wrote 'Where is she?'  
  
Curly "Milan will be here soon I'm sure of it."  
  
Meek looked to the ground and nodding hoping that Milan would show up.  
  
"She will be here soon guys don't worry," the store clerk said to them.  
  
5 minutes later....  
  
  
  
'Bang'  
  
'Bang'  
  
'Smack'  
  
Curly jumped in the air from the sudden loud noise. Milan huffing from the sprint and almost breaking the door.  
  
"Sorry I'm late I got stuck in traffic."  
  
She felt two tiny arms around her ankles. She looked down at the emotional looking bittys.  
  
"Sorry guys you must have been worried, I would have called, but I forgot my phone in the hurry to get here."  
  
"It's okay mother we stayed strong." Curly said bravely.  
  
Milan careful picked them both up, " Mother huh."  
  
Curly looked worried like, "Is it not okay I'm sorry if I offended you madam."  
  
"No, no its okay I was just teasing. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings." Milan looked quilty.  
  
He blushed, "It's okay mother, I'm just glad to see you." Meek nodded with agreement.  
  
They were so cute she held them close and snuggled them both which made Curly giggle.  
  
The clerk interrupted, "I'm glad you came just a little more paper work to sign and their all yours."  
  
Milan smiled at him, "Sure thing."  
  
The last couple strokes of the pen they were ready to go.  
  
"Here are some starting clothes and some snacks to go have fun," the Clerk said with glee.

"Great then let's go guys," Milan with the two bittys in hand and grabbed the bags with her tail with skill she might add.

The bittys happily snuggled into her as she went to the car. She set them inside and put their stuff in the trunk. They settled on clinging to her hair on the way. She figured they would want a lot of attention and time which was fine with her. 

She needed something positive to focus on after everything that that had went on the past couple of years. She'd had a crappy boyfriend and headaches from her old job dealing with people everyday just drove her crazy.

Her father tried to help by offering her a job at a local bar, but it would have been the same just with drunk people. 

Her father's name was Brisbane he was a loving yet over protective father. He visited every other week if he could to just to see how she was doing. She loved her dad, but he hovered a little to much, but that's what she loved about him. 

Finally arriving home getting them back into her arm. They had somehow fallen asleep so she had to becareful. Milan grabbed their stuff headed inside only to hear a familiar scream. 

"HEY MONSTER! I HAVE A BONE TO PICK WITH YOU!!!!"

Her neighbor was screaming and this awoke Curly scaring him. His tears began to fall from his eyes. He buried himself into her arms. She felt his tears pour into her shirt. This activated her protective mode making her eyes flash red and her tail to raise in defence. She could hit hard and had a deadly aim with it. 

In sharp, but quiet voice Milan narrowed her eyes at him and stated, " If you don't be quiet right now I'll show you the meaning of the word permanently." 

He snap his mouth shut and then she retorted, "Whatever your problem is it can wait so I can put these little ones inside." He gulped and nodded as she spun towards her door.

Curly was still crying into her tank top. Milan began to pat his back gently and began to purr. The wetness had reached Meek which woke him up. He looked to see Curly crying into Milan's breast she was trying to get him to claim down. He reached out to help when he could feel a soothing vibration coming from his new momma. Was it humming or something else whatever it was it was making him sleepy again. He nuzzled into Curly and began to fall asleep.

Breathing deeply into his mother shirt the purring noise began to settle him down It was very calming. Sniffing Curly looked up at Milan in wonder and surprise as he felt Meek lean into him.

"Feeling better sweetie, I know that loud noises scare you especially yelling," Milan asked in concern.

"I'm better mother thank you, but may I ask how are you purring?"

Milan blushed," It's something my kind can do its used to help babies sleep or calm a crying child. I wasn't sure what to do so I thought it might help."

"Yes, it does thank you sorry I'm a bit of a cry baby,"  Curly looked down feeling some shame.

"Hey don't look like that your an amazing person and we all have problems we have to deal with everyday. Do your best even if you can help it. I have some social anxiety when crowds got to big at work I had to go in the back and calm myself."

Curly asked, "Really mother what did you do?" 

Milan answered, "I'd listen to music, called my best friend, or find something to distract me so I can settle down  enough to where I could work again." 

Curly smiled a little and focused on Milan's soothing actions. Sometime had past as they both fell asleep. Milan careful set them on the couch and grab the blanket on the back of the couch covering them.

Milan careful went out the door to deal with her pain of a neighbor Mr. Pinto he was always looking to cause trouble. He would always yell or compain about anything that seemed to bother him. She didn't know if he was just bored or that much of an ass this was her last straw. He was standing outside his door looking at the ground.

"So now what's so horribly awful that you had to cause a scene?"

Mr. Pinto looked at her and said, "Your lawn needs to be mowed. You haven't touched in two weeks."

"REALLY that what your griping about. Look buddy it's my house and I own it. What I do is my business and when. You don't like it to bad never bother me again unless your on fire," She growled towards him.

She stormed back home to care for her new family.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bittys try to settle in we meet Milan best friend let's begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for those who left kudos and if anyone is interested in what some the characters look like you can check out my tumbler as syra1616 just search their name.

Milan mumbled under her breath as she stomped back to her house. Counting down to rent to cool down. She didn't want to upset Curly or Meek anymore than necessary.

She opened the door quiet as possible looking at the couch they were still asleep, /Good./

/I should make some food for them. Their probably very hungry after the whole ordeal./ She knew they had snacks, but really wanted to make them a homemade meal their first day. 

/Hmm... I think I’ll make them some mac and cheese with ham sandwiches./ She started toward the kitchen a closer look at Curly and Meek was snuggled into Curly as they slept. 

/So cute/ she had to take a picture. Searching around she finally found it on the table where she had accidently left it from before.

Milan quickly took a picture and made her new background. She ambled to the kitchen to make food for them all to enjoy. 

Curly pov

He awoke to the sounds clanging dishes. He felt arms around him. He felt a little better after that scary man from before. He saw that Meek had fallen asleep with him. He smiled at how cute he looked even though he was drooling on him a bit. He sat up and looked out and saw a huge bay window. There seemed to be a strange car parked in the driveway. 

Milan pov.

She quickly rinsed off the pans and set up a couple plates. She made sure the food was bite sized for them. Suddenly she felt her phone buzz checking it was her best friend Ore.

 

Ore: I'm at ur house.... Do you mind if I come in Milan: Come in ya goober Ore is a black and white goo monster that Milan had been best friends with since junior high. He was very sweet, but quiet. They would talk for hours about anime and their favorite authors. Honestly, he was her type, but he was already taken and he preferred guys. Even so she and him would go to small hangout spots just to have a good time despite some of the humans that stared at them. Milan went to wake up Curly and Meek they had to be starving by now. Curly pov He was fighting between going back to sleep or getting Meek up so they could see what mother was up to. He heard a knock on the door he wandered who was at the door. Milan pov She heard the knock and went to answer. There her goober was he was wearing black hoodie with a blue dragon on the front. "Where have you been?" Hugging her adorable friend. "I'm just glad your still alive." "Your worse than my father." "Someone has to make sure your okay ya loner."   A big grin came across her face, " Not anymore I've got some new roommates." "What you got roommates and you never told me!" "Yup for a good reason you'll love them just promise me not to be loud okay one of them is really sensitive to loud noises." "Ya sure no problem " he said quietly. She turned to see Curly looking at her she smiled sweetly at him which made him blush. Ore looked at the couch and had to hold his hands over his mouth to keep himself quiet cause he was trying to not fangirl. "They are so cute!" He had to really hold himself back. "Easy, I know right their bitties I got from Adoption Center. The blue one is Curly and the one that's still asleep is Meek." She guided him to the small sleepy beans on the couch. She lightly tapped on Meek to wake him up He groaned awake and look up at Milan. "Hey are you guys hungry I made some food," they both nodded so she untangled them from each other. "Want to join us Ore, hungry?" "Ya sure,"he smiled as and joined them in the kitchen. _________ "Guy's this is my best friend Ore." Curly said a quiet, "Hi." While Meek was trying to hide under a napkin. Ore looked towards Milan with a questioned look. "Meek is very shy and Curly is kind of too. Oh and Meek can't hear and won't speak." "So how does he communicate?" "He writes me notes when he needs to." She tapped the secret hiding place. He peeked from underneath. "Hey, I know your hungry come on sweetie," he gave her doe eyes l. She knew he wasn't quite  comfortable with new people and brought his plate over and under the napkin for him. Everyone else settled in to eat. "So where is Verte?" Milan teased. Ore blushed and huffed crossing his arms, "I don't care to know right now!" "What did he do now?" He looked at the floor and blushed deeper, "You know what he's like. He pushed it too far this time." Well to sum up Verte he well... his a pervert. He likes to make sexual enyouendos and clings to Ore in public. Ore is easyly embarrassed and Verte loves to make him blush. Sometimes he'd push Ore's buttons to far and then Verte would get slapped or left behind cause Ore would walk out in a huff. They were fun to watch sometimes. Meek had been watching from under his napkin and eating to keep up with what was going on. He when was full he made his way towards Milan with his hiding place. Then climbed her shirt to hide his mother’s hair. While Curly was looking at his mother's friend with curiosity. He had never seen a monster like this before. Curly walked over to Ore while  he was busy talking to his knew mother. Curly waited patiently till their conversation was over. Ore noticed and stopped the conversation hoping for a change in topic. Ore saw Curly and smiled, "Hello, so what do like to do for fun Curly was it? Curly looked downward and mumbled, "I like classical music and the piano..." Ore a little shocked, "You can play the piano?" "Yes, Mama Cry had bitty sized piano and some of us got lessons though not lot were interested in it expect other Curlys and some Teacups. " "He plays so wonderfully I walked into a lesson one day when I visited the Center." "Thank you mother," Curly blushed again he didn't think he could stop doing that today. She wanted to kiss him he was being so cute today, but she figured I'd be to much for him.  She nodded at him then looked at Ore with a grin.   "So you gonna spill or what, I live somewhat through you and I promise I won't say a thing." I've  got to know what he did this time last time he asked if you wanted to be a doubled stuffed Oreo cookie and if he could stuff you." He buried himself in his arms from pure embarrassment. The worst part of that story was he said it loudly in a public mall!!! This time was just to much he really needed to reel Verte in he was getting out of control. Ore sighed knowing he wouldn't win. He whispered in her ear. She gasped, "No he didn't!?!" Ore felt dead now as he slammed his head back in his arms. Wow, Verte really doing that in a park basically  he gave tried to give Ore a reach around while they were kissing in a local park and a older couple saw them. Milan placed a sympathy hug around her best friend. His phone started ringing off the hook. "Is it Verte I'm guessing." "Ya." "Are you going to answer?" "No..." "You know he'll come find you." "Yes." "Okay sweetheart it's up to you. Well, to get your mind off it how about you come and see the things I got for the bittys. I still need some things, but I've got the basics." Ore nodded in his arms got up and was sulking. "Ready to go see your house guys?" She felt Meek nodded against her back. Then looked at Curly who looked excited. "Really mother a house?! You didn't have too!!" Curly was practically beaming. She offered her hand and Curly  hopped on and went towards their room. _____ Curly was amazed when he saw it the house was fully furnished it was too big for just the two of them. "This was the only one that I could find that was really nice style and it came with handmade furniture some elderly man made and sold it to them." Ore asked, "Wow how much did it cost you?" She sighed, "I'd rather not say, but they still need more clothes might take out sometime this week and let them pick outfits." She gently pulled Meek from her hair. He seemed to have made a nest in there. He was trying to hide in her hands. "Hey, I set your room up with crayons and small stack of paper for you. It's the room on the top floor, want to go check it out?" From what she could see it looked like a nod.

She set him by the door and he ran inside straight to his room and began drawing. Curly smiled at how excited Meek was and looked up at his mother. He asked which was his.

"The one near the kitchen and I set your up with a little music device filled with classical music. If you need more just let me know and I'll download it. I also set a charger up near your window if it needs charging."

Curly looked so happy then a little nervous. "While I do appreciate the house mother umm.. would it be alright if I slept with you tonight?"

Then Meek handed a paper out of his window, 'I love it to mom, but can stay with you tonight as well.' 

"Sure guys whatever makes you comfortable."

There was a knock on the door.

"That's probably Verte, Ore go and talk with him or this will never be resolved."

Ore pouted nodding and went to answer the door.

"Curly honey put your head phones on okay this might be loud and I don't want you to be upset again." Curly agreed and began listening to Mozart while he explored the house.

"MILAN!!!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for taking so long with this one I've been having a rough time at work and haven't had the motivation to do anything creative. So sorry to anyone who likes this story of mine here's a bit of a longs chapter for you.
> 
> ALSO WARNING TO ANYONE WHO'S SENSITIVE ABOUT STALKER OR ABUSE.
> 
> I'm going to add more tags enjoy!

Curly  walked around the place everything was a cherry wood or dark oak whoever made this house spent a lot of hours on the details and on the handmade furniture.  
  
His room was decorated in white and black trim he even had a wardrobe, a bed, and a nightstand. He was amazed at what his mother had gotten them. His stuff had been placed on his bed. He couldn’t wait to get settled in.  
  
______  
  
Meek pov.  
  
He was very excited he adored his new mother his room was full of small art supplies like crayons and small pens. There was a even a desk that was big enough for him to draw on. His room also had small stuffed animals for him he snuggled each one. His saw his mother rush towards the door. He wondered what was going on.  
  
_______  
  
Back to the 'plot'  
________  
  
Milan ran towards the door and saw the last person she'd ever thought she would see again. Her ex standing in the door way with her best friend in his clutches.  
  
"Trash what are you doing in my girlfriend house!" He raised his fist to strike him.  
  
A loud growl escaped her lips as she caught him by his wrist. Putting herself between Ore and him making him release his grip. Then she grabbed him by his shirt and slammed him into the wall at a neck breaking speed.  
  
"Milan! Don't I'm okay he can't hurt me not really."  
  
Milan growled deeply at her psycho ex, " I don't know how you found me, but I swear if you hurt anyone I care about I'll rip out your throat. I told you that the last time. That we were through, done, over got it!"  
  
"But darling we work so well together and I never said I'd break things off you did!"  
  
"That's because you pushed me off a hotel balcony nearly four stores! Then tried to say it was my fault!!!"  
  
"Well if you hadn't been whoring around with that guy I wouldn't have had to teach you a lesson."  
  
"You sick fuck, if I wasn't so durable I would have died!"  
  
"I forgive you now so come back to me." (Nothing she says really registering in his brain)  
  
  
"Ore call the police!"  
  
"On it."  
  
The word police seemed to have sunk in and he pulled a taser from his back pocket. He slammed it into her neck making her drop to the floor in convulsions. He ran for his car and sped off.  
  
The police however had already been called due to a noisy neighbor from earlier.  
  
There was two patrol cars one sped after the vehicle the other had rushed over to see if she was okay.  
  
The police officer reached out to comfort her and asked, "Ms. Greystone are you alright?"  
  
The electricity that had been coursing through her hadn't lasted very long, but left her disoriented. She couldn't see very well. Her eyes glowed at the sudden touch on her shoulder another growl escaped her as she staggered to her feet yanking her who would be attacker upwards.  
  
"Easy Ms. Greystone it's me Rob." He was sweating a little at her sheer strength the other officer began to slowly pull out his gun. She seemed to finally hear Rob and gently set him down. Her knees seemed to quake as she began to fall back towards the ground. Rob quickly went to grab her and grunted at her weight. Ore finally snapped to and ran to help him.  
  
"My goodness Milan are you okay."  
  
 Milan tried shifting her weight back to her feet, "Jeez there's no way that was regular taser it felt like a cattle prod. Yes, I'm okay just really disoriented."  
  
"I'm glad your okay I thought I was in trouble there for a second." Rob tried to laugh it off.  
  
  
Milan looked downward, "Sorry if I scared you I couldn't tell who it was."  
  
Rob smiled, "It's okay no harm done you were just in shock. Let's get you inside so you can rest."  
  
Ore and Rob carefully brought her inside and sat her on the couch.  
  
"Ore can you check on the bitties?"  
  
"Sure can Milly," he gave her a hug and walked back into the bitties room.  
  
"So now who was that person that did this to you?"  
  
Milan stared blankly, "It's my psycho ex boyfriend he somehow found me and was threatening my friend here and well I put myself between them. He freaked out and tasered me here we are."  
  


Rob looked towards her with concern, "Anything else happen between you two?"

Milan winced, "Yeah he tried to kill me by throwing me off a building."

Rob looked shocked, "How did you survive?"

Milan looked away, "Luckly I managed to dig into the building and climb the rest of the way down."

He had a look of amazement, "How strong are you?"

 Milan smiled at his remark, "Almost strong enough to bind steel. I got my dad's strength however I don't have magical abilities."

"Hey, are you done we need to heading back and start investigating," Rob's partner stated.

"Okay I got what I needed let's go," he grab a card from his pocket and handed to her, "if he comes back call us immediately."

"Can do," She winked at him as he stumbled a bit as he headed for the door.

"Everyone seems fine and settled in. Though they did ask if they could sleep with you tonight." Ore smiled at how cute they bitties were.

"Of course they can how about we chill from the craziness and watch a movie." 

Ore nodded though looking at her with worry, "Are you okay Milly I know you once really liked him."

Milan gave him a reassuring smile, " I'm fine I got over him and long time ago. I'll go get Meek and Curly you chose the movie just nothing scary so we don't scare them their first day here." 

Ore chose a Disney movie Aladdin it was put in caps so Meek could follow along. After the trying day everyone fell asleep on the couch till the next morning.

\-----------  
There was a loud knock on the door this awoke Milan instantly. Ore and her had cuddled together during the night with Curly and Meek wrapped up in her tail. She carefully set them free from her grip and untangled herself from Ore.

She crept towards the door looked through the pep hole saw an green glow. She knew exactly who it was. She carefully open the door and quietly shut it as to not wake anyone.

There standing before was an impatient looking green fire monster aka Ore's boyfriend.

"Where's Ore is he here?! He didn't come home last night," Verte tapped his foot impatiently.

Milan leaned against the door looked dead in the eyes, " He's here, but I don't know if he wants to talk to you after the park fiasco plus he's asleep."

Verte huffed at Milan, "He's my boyfriend our relationship is our business!"

Her eyes flashed, "Look buddy I like you, but you need to cool it a bit with Ore. He can only take so much. Or else."

"Or else what," he have her a challenging look.

"Or else I'll tell Mama P." He turned a lighter green color at the threat.

He looked down at the ground started grumbling.

"Look I know it's fun to see him upset and flushed, but you've got to learn to hold it back a bit or you might lose him." 

He sighs, "I know he just had me worried he usually comes home after a couple of hours."

"Well if your quiet you can come in."

He gave her puppy eyes through his glasses, "Please."

Milan laughed at the face he was making, "Okay, okay come in." 

They entered the door silently and went towards the sleepy heads. Milan scooped up Meek and Curly gently. They just wiggled a bit back into her tail.

She quietly spoke, "I going back to sleep, you two talk it out okay."  
   
Verte nodded and as he sat carefully next to Ore snuggled into him.

Ore felt a sudden warmth one he recognized. He felt groggy as he awoke further. He looked away as soon as he saw Verte.

Verte frowned and sighed, "Look, Ore I'm sorry I didn't mean to go that far in the park I lost control of myself and I didn't think anyone would spot us either."

Ore slightly faltered, but still tried to stay mad.

Verte hugged Ore and rose to his feet as he shoved his hands in his pockets. "Look I can't change what happened, but can I try to make it up to you?"

Ore's face softened he turned back towards him. Verte had his sad puppy face on. He tucked his hair back and looked at Verte with a smile. "Okay, but there be no touching on this date what so ever until I say so."

Verte sighed at the request, but understood. "Okay, Ore whatever you want and I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings."

Ore hugged his cute fire boyfriend tightly before realizing. "Where's Milan?"

"She was nice enough to let me in and went back to bed with two small werid things."

Ore poked him, "Their not werid things they're Milan's new bitties Meek and Curly."

"Oh, bitties I've heard of 'em never seen one till now guess that makes you a grandma."

Ore punched him in the arm, "Now it's no touching till the end of the week." Ore stomped towards the door to his car.

"Aww, Ore don't be like that," Verte whined as he followed Ore out.

_______

The weeks went by as Milan grew to love her bitties more and more as they would help her with her work. Curly would help her discuss her books and edit them better. While Meek would just stay on her desk drawing pictures and try to help Milan with her writers block or help her procrastinate. Curly would literature her sometimes if she slacked off to much or forgot to send something. 

They both were a bit as hand full sometimes Meek would sometimes refuse to leave her company and Curly would always try to cook something. She had tk sit them down and explain thing to them. This would result in a teary Meek, but Milan explained to him that he needed some independence so that for the times she would leave for groceries or work he wouldn't stress as much. With Curly she made a compromise and showed him simple snacks he could  make and that the microwave is the only thing he could use for heating things so long as he told her first.

Her stalker hadn't been seen, but the cops hadn't  caught him either. Which made her on the look out for him. There were nights she heard foot steps outside of her house and soon as she'd looked outside it was gone.

Another week went by as she was getting ready to drop her rough draft of her new mystery novel it was part of a short series she was writing.

"Do you really have to go mother?" Curly looked sadly at her. Meek was holding a sign that said pretty much saying the same thing.

Milan sighed at the puppy eyes they were giving her, "Guy's I'm only going to be gone a day I promise, I called Ore he'll be here in 10 minutes I have to leave now so I'll be on time with my editor. We for some reason have to meet at the company."

"Can we go with you?"

"I would, but the city is loud and you cannot handle loud noises sweetie and Meek would be bored without you."

Milan kissed Curly on the forehead and Meek as well. With one last hug to them both she headed out.

______

Sometime later

She had finished up the meeting it was very late she was walking towards the hotel she'd be staying at, when she heard loud noises coming from a near by ally.

"Get them quick so we can have some more fun." 

"It's your fault you dropped them!"

"It bit me the little fucker almost got my whole finger!!"

"Yeah, right do you know how hard it was to steal them from the adoption center."

"Hey get down here!" she heard them throw something that was all she needed to hear.

Milan stalked towards the ally and she saw this two teenagers looking up. At these two bitties on a ledge a bit of a ways up. How they got up there she had no idea.

There was a loud BANG as her tail flicked and left a large dent in a near by dumpster. This cause the two boys to jump high in the air in shock.

"Okay, boys you have two options run now or you'll have to deal with me," her eyes flicked in the dark.

This was all they needed to run and call her a freak all the way out of the ally and into the street.

Milan sighed at the youths and went towards the bitties, "Hey, little ones I'm coming up I mean no harm okay."

Milan scaled up the wall as her clawed feet dug into the building towards them. She heard a sqeak of fear as she drew closer. She finally came eye level and saw the two in a ragged appearance one seemed to be unconscious. There was a Teacup holding desperately to a edgy. His tail was curled around the other. They both appeared injured and malnourished from just looking at them.

She leaned closer spoke gently, "Hello, I'm Milan your a teacup right you poor things. I don't know what they did to you. I can help you if you want, but I we need to leave soon."

The Teacup said nothing as he seemed to try and defend his friend as best he could.

Milan gave a sad look, "I'll wait for you when your ready." 

An hour passed as she chilled by the side of the wall. Which seemed to help somewhat he's weariness  was catching up to him tear seemed to fall from his eyes as he looked down at his friend. He still hadn't woke up which worried her as well.

"Look sweetie it feels like it might rain soon and your friend hasn't woken up yet. I have some monster candy and a dry place you can stay." 

At closer inspection she saw a cracks in the Edge's skull, oh no.

The teacup looked tired, "Can you help him?"

Milan nodded, "I can take you guys to a nearby by adoption center in the morning to tend to your major injuries. I would take you now, but their closed right now." 

The teacup nodded and struggled to get up, "No, no don't get up I'll carry you two okay?"

He nodded once more as she reached and carefully brought them to her. Then climbed down with care as not to hurt them further. Finally touching the floor and hurried towards her hotel as she felt droplets hit her face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this one took forever due to moving and the holidays in had little time to right. Everything settled down though to thank you and enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry thank to thought who follow and leave likes!

The rain had managed to soak her before she could even get to her hotel. She could feel them shivering in her embrace. Milan pulled them further into her coat. With her long strides she made it finally to the hotel and quickly sprinted towards the elevator. She could hear a whimper from the slight jerks.  
  
Milan wished she had healing magic to help them, but the gene pool cursed her with having none. So she was going to have to deal with what she had until morning. She did have an emergency kit due to her dad's pestering.  
  
\---------  
  
Milan finally made it to her room somewhat cold herself "geez when did it get so cold.' She head towards the bed and set them down as careful as she could. The teacup shook from the heat loss a bit, but her room was quite warm.  
  
She looked down at the two with a small smile, "Okay, I'll be right back I need to get some things and my emergency kit alright?"  
  
The teacup nodded than guickly she ran warm water in the sink and dug through her bag /where is it, where is it, aha found it./  
  
She quickly looked through it, there was some monster candy and some basic first aids. She slowed towards the bed as to not scare them she saw the Teacup curled into the Edgy with tears in his eyes.  
  
"Let me see him sweetie, I'll see what I can do."  
  
The teacup didn't seem much for words he was too focused on his friend to say much other than nod or a whimper.  
  
Milan gently pulled the Teacup away from the Edgy at closer inspection there was a fracture in the back of his head like they'd caught him off guard and she pulled off his jacket which was really torn up. She finally got off his shirt and saw he had broken ribs at least two and one chipped on the side. Milan saw his soul through his ribs it was dull and losing light. His breathing was shallow at best and he was covered in dirt and grime.  
  
/Oh, boy he was worse than I thought/, she seemedto have gotten to him just in time any later he would've been turned to dust.  
  
She turn to the corner to see if it had a cup on the table that was usually for coffee. That she could use right now. Milan gently pulled his shirt down a bit. Then she grabbed the cup from the table and walk towards the sink to fill the cup.  
  
She walked back and dug through the first aid kit for the monster candy her father had put in there. Hmm there was only one left well it would have to do. She put the monster candy in the water turning it into a healing drink. She figured it would be easier for them both to drink it rather than eat it. She blew on the hot drink to make it cooler.  
  
Milan sat by the Edgy and tired to carefully pour the warm liquid into his mouth as slowly as she could. "This will only heal you a little, but it should that the edge off the pain."  
  
Teacup could only respond with a nod as he seemed to grow more tired. She managed to only get some of the drink on the bed. Then gently scooped up the Teacup again and brought the cup up to his mouth he seemed weary, but took a few sips. The candy seem to have somewhat brighten their complexions and a healed small amount of damage. She sat him back down then went to go check his friend again.  
  
Milan lifted up his shirt to check the edges soul again it seemed brighter as well and was no longer flickering. The damage to his ribs seemed better but it was still broken.  
  
"Okay, sweetie your friend seems to be doing better. Do you mind if I check you and clean you up."  
  
The teacup flicked his ears back at the question then they drooped back down.  
  
"Yes," He whispered.  
  
"I promise you guys are safe here, and if anyone tries anything they'll have to answer to me," Milan said trying to reassure him.  
  
He only nodded in reply she sighed quietly.  Well there's no ways they'd trust me that fast. She hated to see people hurting whether it was physical or emotional. It always bothered her to see people upset and she would try to do what she could. 

Milan gently cupped Teacup in her hands and brought him over to the warm sink water. She began pulling off what was left of his clothes, but when she tried to remove his shirt he seemed to refuse to let her lift it.

"Honey I have to look at your chest I'm sorry if it makes you uncomfortable, but I need to see if your as bad as this edgy."

The teacup seemed to shake at her request. She sighed, "It's okay, it's okay easy sweetie if you want to wash yourself it's fine I'm just worried about your health."

He looked at her with the saddest eyes, "I get it sweetie you went though something that will probably haunt you awhile and it's hard to trust others so quickly. So tell me are you hurt badly anywhere?"

The teacup shook his head, "I'm okay the candy healed the majority of the bruises. I just..."

His tail wrapped around himself for some kind of comfort.

"Okay that works for me here," handing him the wash cloth," go ahead and clean yourself and I'll clean up your friend."

The teacup nodded again.

"Just yell for me if you need me," Milan sauntered back to the still unconscious bitty.

_____

The Edgy had been cleaned carefully and placed on a pillow of his own on the couch. The Teacup was nestled beside the him. He had finished cleaning himself a little after she had finished the other one. He looked a lot better after his bath accept his clothes were still a wreck. 

'Oh crap' she thought he must be straving.

She dug through her bag trying to find a snack for him 'Nothing... I guess I'll order room service.'

"Are you hungry sweetie," he nodded in reply, " good I'll order us some room service." 

It was getting really late she needed to call Ore to see how her bitties were doing. A quick call to room service she ordered a cheese burger and some fries. They said they'd have it ready in 30 minutes. She thanked them and then called Ore it was eight o'clock but they should still be awake.

"Hello, Ore speaking."

"Hey honey buns how are the little ones?"

"Well Curly is doing okay he succeeded in pulling Meek out of his cocoon of stuffed animals. Then made us dinner later that evening. I didn't know microwave food could taste that good."

She laughed lightly at his amazement, "Yes, he is an awesome cook. I like to let him help or let him cook the whole meals most nights."

"Hey, listen I found two bitties injured in an ally near the hotel."

Ore gasped, "Oh my gosh are they okay how bad are they?"

Milan looked over at the two huddled together on the couch and sighed, "One isn't to bad, but the other has cracks and had some broken ribs. He was unconscious when I found them and still is I'm hoping he'll wake up soon."

Ore asked, "What are you going to do with them?"

"I mean I was planning to keep them however, one is an Edgy they have a hard time getting along with other bittys I mean Meek probably won't be bothered, but Curly."

"He can't handle loud noises we will have to do something to help out."

Determined not to leave the poor things she wasn't sure how the Edgy would behave, but the did have a history of being loud and breaking things. This one especially was going to untrusting towards her no telling what they had been through she only hoped he would awaken soon.

Ore felt a small tug on his pants, "Yes, cutie?"

Curly looked down and blushed, "May I speak with Mother?"

 

"Of couse, Mimi, Curly wishes to talk to you?"

"Okay put him on," She was happy to hear from her bitty today had been rough one. 

He picked Curly up, "Hey, I'll just put it on speaker so you two can talk to each other easier." 

"Go for it."

"Can you hear me mother?"

Milan smiled wider, "Just fine dew drop how are you guys fairing?"

"I'm alright I finally got Meek to come out of the house we play with a puzzle and I made some dinner."

"Good to hear things are going alright, but Curly I need to tell you something."

"What is it mother?"

"Well it seems we may be taking in two new members into the family."

"Really who are they?"

"I don't know their story yet they've gone through a really bad ordeal. One is a teacup who seems skittish and the other is an edgy I'm worried about him more physical and emotionally."

"...." Curly seem anguish about news he took a deep breath and calmed some anxiety within himself.

"Are you guys going to be okay sweetie?"

"...I'll be alright I just need to adjust myself to the news."

"I don't even know if they'll want to stay with us, but I thought I'd let you know I also might be late getting home cause I need to take them to a bitty care Center in the morning."

"Okay mother I'll tell Meek what's happened."

" Thank you sweetie  love ya and you too Ore make sure when I get home they're in their room till I get the new guys settled in a bit okay."

"Got ya Mimi will do bye!"

Milan smiled once more, "Bye ya goo ball."

As if it was perfect timing she heard a knock on the door it most the food she ordered. 

She gave a them a tip guickly brought the food inside. The bittys Milan set it down on the table near the couch. She cut up the food in small pieces for him. They ate in silence it felt pretty awkward to be honest.

Finshing her part Milan cleared her throat, "Okay well little guy do you want to tell me what happened to you like how that guy got a hold of you?"

He seemed upset, but took a deep breath and gave a response, "He stole me and Red out of the store they tried to get us back, but the guy had a get away car."

"That's awful," She notice he was starting to shake, "do you want me to comfort you?"

He nodded she gently pulled him to her and began to stroke his head, "Continue only if you want to."

He looked down, "Well I didn’t know what he had planned till the day it happened. Me and Red drew close because he barely cared for us, but we managed somehow. 

The man was talking to friend how he was going to use Red in fights and I was going to be a trophy to whomever won. We both bolted  at that Red can teleport so we ported alleys down till he couldn’t anymore then he....." tears fell down as he started to cry.

She pulled him closer trying calm him then she remembered how she calmed Curly seemed to have worked. When he was suffering from angitexty or something got to loud and scared him. She let out a low purr to see if he'd calm down a bit. 

His sobs ebbed to a sniffing as she stroked his back and rocked slowly in motion with her purring. He seemed to have fallen asleep. Everything had been to much for him. 

Milan carefully set up and walked to the bed while she turned off the lights. She gently sat down laid on the bed with Teacup and fell into a fast sleep.

 

.......................

 

He awoke with a groan his head was throbbing. The last thing he remembered was a can coming at his face as the asshole and his friend were trying to recapture him and Sugar. He jumped up ignoring his injuries. His eye flared in anger looking for Sugar it was very dark. He was inside, but where was he? 

Red spotted his Sugar in the arms of an unknown human a growl escaped his mouth as he charged towards her.


	7. chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well thing are get more lively

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to thank people for the 56 kudo and 6 bookmarks I didn’t expect to many people to even like this story SO THANK YOU!!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> I want to get this done around Christmas but that didn't happen lol so before new year it is.
> 
> Also I'm adding one more bitty if you would leave your favorite in the comments and I'll choose one I figured it would be awesome if you guys chose

Red snapped his fingers and five gaster blasters appeared and opened fire.

\-------------

In deep slumber she felt a sudden pain hitting her in the face. In quick reaction she coiled around Teacup and quickly surveying the room. She whipped her tail towards the gaster blaster swating them down with a couple strikes.

________

This bitch was going pay for even touching his Sugar. That's when he saw her glowing eyes which flickered in the dark and what little light poured through the curtain. He saw her make quick work of his blasters which made him hesitant in attacking again, but he had to free his Sugar no matter the cost. He knew couldn’t kill her, but hoped to get her to let go long enough to grab Sugar and teleport away.

He gathered up what magic he had to fire again.

"Wait Red she saved us please stop hurting her," Sugar pleaded within Milan's arms.

Red froze at his mates request.

\-------------

Milan came back to earth at Teacups voice her protective mode had kicked in when Edgy or Red had attacked her. She smiled at Teacup he seemed to have come to trust her so what.

Red had ceased his attacks and she set Teacup down gently on the bed. He ran to Red and carefully hugged him.

"I'm so glad your okay I was so worried you'd never come too," tears were starting to stream down his face.

"Hey I ain't  going anywhere doll geez I told ya I'd never leave ya behind," he blushed red while looking away.

Milan looked towards Red, "Look, Red you need to becareful if you over exert yourself you might turn to dust."

Red looked away grumbling, "I'm not that delicate. Anyways why should I trust ya whatever ya are?!"

Milan sighed softly, " I'm not asking for instant loyalty, but if if I really did mean you harm I wouldn't have healed or cared for you. Now please sit down at least your barely standing as it is."

Red wobbled as he plopped onto the bed with Sugar.

"My name is Milan Agate and tomorrow I'm going to take you guys to the bitty care center."

"Why don't you heal us? Your some kind of monster aren't ya? No human I've ever seen had a tail."

"No I can't."

"Why not," Sugar asked looking towards her still cuddling Red.

"I can't use any of my magic for some reason, I don't know if it's because I'm half human or what, but I've never be able too."

"heh half human half monster didn't think that was possible."

"Alright let's drop the subject for now let's go back to sleep so you guys can get checked out by the bitty caretakers tomorrow as early as possible," She cupped the two and set them on the adjacent pillow.

"Ya well whatever snowflake," Red huffed as he and Sugar snuggled into each other.

__________

The next morning they set out early Red wasn't fairing any better from last night. Sugar to be seemed okay though.

Arriving there wasn't anyone but the employees. Upon entering she was greeted.

"Hi, my name is Trish, Welcome to the South Bitty Care Center how my we assist you?"

"Yes, I found these two in an ally last night being attacked."

" Oh my gosh why? Why would they dare hurt the poor things?"

"Well the jest of it they were trying to use them in a bitty fighting ring, but they got away. The guy found them again and proceeded to throw things at them."

"How bad was are they? Are you okay men like that can be very dangerous!"

"I'm fine, their the ones who need care the most," Milan carefully pulled them out from her coat. It had started raining again and she did want them to catch anything. Sugar had been clinging to Red almost the entire day not she blamed him.

"Ya no its stuffy in there pasty."

Ignoring his rude nick names she handed the both over to Trish. Sugar seemed to shake in the strangers hands. He dug his face further into Red's coat.

"Come on back with me I think Teacup would feel better with you by coming back with me," Trish pointed towards the backroom.

Milan leaned towards Sugar, "Would you like me to come with you guys, Sugar?"

Sugar nodded into Red's jacket, while Red just huffed. We walked back Red seemed suspicious of the workers even though they were just trying to help. They had to talk Red into letting them checking them both separately. They immediately went to work with tests to check their bone density and over all health of their souls. Their test results came back read.

Red(Sans)

Lv. 5

Hp 0.5

At. 1 

D. 2

Was in rough condition needs special vitamins to help with bone restoration along with some paste in cracked area's to help with recovery. Soul seems stable thanks to some health gain. 

 

__________  
Sugar(Teacup)

Lv. 0

Hp. 45/50

At. 8

Df. 20

Not in to bad condition some brusing. Vitamins and  various medicines to help patient heal and help strengthen bones. Lastly medication to help with pregnancy.

________

After Alica finished reading the report. Milan was in a bit of shock and Red was in complete shock till he heard the words.

"Ha, dude got knocked up!" 

Sugar sunk into his arms embarrassment. Red snapped to attention at those words and leapped at the man who dare inslut his mate!

"Ha, man owwww son of a....."

Red latched on to his arm bitting as deep as he could. The man tired not to shake to hard trying not to hurt him despite being a bit of a jerk.

"Dude let go!"

Trish scowled at him, "See Aurther told you, your mouth would one day come back to bite ya."

Milan quickly intervened and carefully grabbed hold of Red so he was no longer just dangling. 

"I'm pretty sure he'd let go if you apologize," She gave him a quick scolding look.

"Look I'm sorry man please let go!"

She leaned down to Red, " He said he was sorry would you please let go?"

He rolled his eyes and then bit down once more to prove his point making the guy wince as he released him.

"Thank you Red now let's get you cleaned up besides you don't know where he's been," this made Red laugh. 

Milan grabbed a few tissues off a nearby table and cleaned off the blood on Red's mouth. Then she walked back towards Sugar he was still tucked into his arms this made Red nervous.

"Hey you okay babe," he pulled Sugar into his arms and rubbed his back.  
   
Milan had to hold a squeal in at how sweet and cute the two were .

"I'm okay. I'm just sad you had to find out this way just was going to tell you I just.... with everything that was happening I didn't get a chance to."

"He isn't very far along from his test results he's only a week," Trish pointed out from his test results.

"I didn't know bitties could breed with each other."

"Yes, though it's a bit rare they only seem to breed sometimes when they couple up despite their gender," tenderly pulled Sugar from Red who growled at her.

"Do you mind showing sweetie? I won't make you if you don't wish too."

He thought about it he did trust her enough she wouldn't hurt them. Sugar looked at Milan he liked her she seemed really nice and she had helped them both escape the horrible man who tired to hurt them. He felt safe enough so he nodded and lifted his shirt slowly.

She could see his ecoto stomach and there was a tiny soul from what she could see.

"So that's why you did want me seeing under your shirt."

Red seeing everything teleport edgy onto her hand to see the small soul growing inside his mate. He gave it small rub, " Guess I'm really a bone daddy now huh."

"RED," Now Sugar was completely embrassed and hid his face again.

Milan laughed lightly into her hand and Trish blush a bit.

"Well anyway so what are you wanting to do with them ma'am were you going to keep them or you could leave them here. We would be more than happy to take care of them."

Sugar looked at Milan with sad eyes he didn't like the thought of her leaving.

"Well  I was going to ask them if they wanted to come though there is a slight problem..."

"What not like one of us bitch?!"

"No mouthy I have a Curly and he's sensitive to  loud noises. I actually fine you quite cute especially when your all cosy sweet to Sugar," she teased.

This made him blush a bright red, "s...shut up."

Sugar looked at Milan, " I'd like to live with you if it's not to much trouble."

"Anywhere he goes I go," Red pushed.

"It's fine we just need to iron somethings out , but we should be good to go. I need to get home anyways."

"Alright well let's get them a change of clothes and some of the spare oufitts that we have. Then their needed vitamins and prescriptions. Then you guys are free to leave." 

They gathered everything up filled out a report against the man who had stolen them both and a little paper work. They headed back to their new home. When she was ten minutes from the house Ore was calling her.

"Hey boo I'll be home in a few how are things."

"Milan we have a problem," Ore sounded exhausted.

"What's wrong," Milan eyes flickered at the signs of trouble.

"Your father's here and he's making a scene!"

(Little incite Ore is basically an adopt son to Milan's family especially since his mom is a horrible person. I'll save details for that later. Bribane is very loving but he is what's the word stiff. He doesn't think Verte isn't good enough for Ore XD.)

Milan sighed rubbing her head in frustration, "I'll be there in 5."

"Hang on guys I've got a nusice to take care of."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember you guys get to pick either leave a comment or leave an ask on my tumbler as syra1616


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for everything

Milan drove like a manic she made it in 5 like she said she would. She sent a text to Ore stating she'd arrived

 "You guys can stay in the car if you want to while I settle this."

"If you think I'm leaving Sugar anytime soon with you alone keep dreaming pasty!"

Sugar gave him a 'look of be nice' he huffed.

"What's this all about, " Milan asked quickly.

"He found out that me and Verte are living together. He somehow knew we were here then started quickly in on Verte. I don't know what to do??"

She gave him a hug, "It will be alright I'll handle this right now stay out here with them. Where's Curly and Meek?"

"When Bris and Verte started yelling Curly ran and hid somewhere I couldn't find him. Meek was drawing you a welcome home card last I saw," Ore looked at her with worried eyes.

This caused Milans temper to flare at the very thought of her baby crying in a corner some where. She had to hold back her instincts just to keep her from maming the two in her house. She stomped into the house to care of business.  
_____

All she heard when enter was squawking between the two of them.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME YOU TWO MOVED INTO TOGETHER!"

"IT'S NONE OF YOU BUSINESS OLD MAN!"

"You too ne-"

""YOU PROBABLY PUSHED HIM INTO IT"

"Hey enough."

"WHAT WAS THAT YOU ASSHOLE."

They weren't listening she growled lowly. She didn't want to yell and add to Curly's anxiety. She swung her tail both ways hard enough to make both yelp in pain. They looked at her in surprise.  
   
"That's enough out of the both of you," She was glaring down at them.

"YOU are going to apologize to Ore for hurting his feelings and learn it is his life and he can make his own decisions father!"

"But he."

"And Verte you should have man up and told father that you guys moved in with each other you know how he gets," She scolded.

Verte 'tehed' and looked away.

"You both are going to go apologize to Ore and talk things out or I'll settle it..."

They both stiffened at the thought, "Not only did you two make Ore cry, but one my babies is highly sensitive to loud noises and I'll have to find him hidden away somewhere so out both of you."

Verte looked completely guilty  and Brisbane looked puzzled, "Baby what?!"

"Out," She stomped as they fled out the door.

She wandered around the house looking for him under the couch and various places he frequently hangout  
   
She was digging though her closet when she heard a whimper coming from her bed. She looked though the covers and under the pillows. She finally laid down on the floor and lifted the sheets. Milan saw him wrapped up in a shirt of hers that had probably been kicked under there. He was crying softly into the material.

____________ Curly pov

 

The situation with their tempary caretakers seemed to be going going well. Verte was a little louder than what he was used to, but he was trying to talk quieter for him which he appreciated. They were cleaning up mother's room when there was a loud BANG at the door which startled him. 

Ore had asked who it was and it wasn't long until late there was yelling and screaming. About how inappropriate some or rather was.

The second scream caused his heart to race the sounds echo in his head. He ran crying underneath his mother's bed. His tears clouded his vision as ran he saw a shirt his mother had left behind. He curled up into the shirt praying the noises would stop as hIs breathing grew rapid from the stress.  
_____________

 

"Oh, Curly sweetie you poor thing," Curly was sobbing into his knees within her shirt. 

"Do you want me to hold you or chill with you down here."

Curly reached a hand towards her. She heard a quiet, 'Ma' that was she all she needed to hear. She then carefully pulled Curly out from the bed. Milan backed out as careful as she could and got pulled herself towards the bed. She held him close with murmurs and as he cried into her shirt. 

 

p>His breathing was still erratic so she let out a low purr to comfort him. He was coughing into her shirt.

"Breathe." He took a breath and nuzzled in her shirt.

"Take deep breaths  it will help you calm down quicker," She carefully ran her fingers in circles on his back hoping to calm him.

"I'm so sorry Curly I had no idea that all this would happen."

A sudden movement from her right she looked to see Meek climbing the bed with his little dry erase board strapped to his back. He quick climb toward her and Curly.

He pulled out his board and wrote, /What happened!?/

/Why is Curly crying./

"The short of it is that there was fighting, Curly got scared I chased them off, and now I'm trying to get him to calm down," shifting towards him.

A few minutes passed as she felt him relax a little and start to breath easier.

/I missed you/, he wrote as he hugged her tail not wanting to startle Curly in anyway. He was just starting falling asleep as his mother continued to sooth him.

She wrapped her tail gently around him and brought him up to her face and gave him a kiss on his skull. Which caused him to blush and bury his face further into her tail.

"You are the cutest thing ever Meek."

Milan felt arms go slack in her arms. She looked down to find Curly had fallen asleep.

_____________

"So how long to do we have to wait here?"

Ore looked towards the red coated bitty, "Not long Mimi should have this settled quickly if I know her especially with Curly upset."

"So a Curly huh the majority of those are wimps," Red scuffed.

Sugar bonked him with his tail, "Red please be nice we most try to get along with everyone."

Red grunted and looked away soon two men quickly exited the house both looking guilty as shit.

Verte was the first to apologize to Ore for causing trouble. Bris wasn't to far behind he was straining with what to say.

"Goobear you know I didn’t mean to cause a scene he just... I mean I meant to tell him, but I wasn't sure how to bring it up. You know I love you right."

Ore ran to him and hugged him tightly,  "Of course I know I love you too."

Bris rubbed the back of his neck at the site he felt even worse his fears had gotten the best of him. The thought of losing Ore drove him to this moment. Even though that was what he had to tried do, to protect him or so he thought. He knew now that what had been doing wasn't right 'finally something got though to his brain' his wife used to say a sad smile came to his face. He was just facing facts that eventually all parents face that their kids grow up.

Bris nervously stood behind them, "Look Ore I'm so sorry that things went this far obviously we both need to sit down and talk things just not in public, but it's not that I hate Verte. I just don't like him, but he does make you happy."

Ore was tearing up in happiness at his papys words while Verte just gave him a look.

"I'm glad you guys managed to handle it like adults for once," Milan said while leaning up against the door.

Ore was a bit surprised, "Mimi, how is Curly doing?"

"I'm surprised you even left the house," Verte said, "Hey tell the little guy I didn’t mean to scare him."

"He's better and he fell asleep. He was exhausted by the time I got to him and I'll tell him, but it'll be awhile before he'll go near you."

"Milan baby who is this Curly, is there something I should know?"

"Oh man you didn't tell him ha this will be good," Verte laughed.

"Oh, Mimi you didn't," Ore groaned into his hand.

Milan sighed at her own forgetfulness, "Long story short your a grandpa now."

"WHAT?!?"

At that moment Red and Sugar both materialized on her shoulder.

"Hey whiteout Sugar's hungry when are we gonna eat!"  
__________________

(Little extra)

Milan sat with both of them feeling happy to be home. She had a feeling she had to make sure everything was going okay outside. Especially before someone might call the cops.

She pulled an arm free and tapped Meeks shoulder.

"I'm going to see how everything's going I'll be right back can you watch Curly incase he wakes up."

He nodded in response as he climbed down to the bed.

Milan careful pulled Curly into her hand and set him on the bed. 

/I made a present for you./

She smiled, "That's awesome I'd love to see it we will go get in a bit okay."  
   
He nodded once more as she went to see the situation outside.


	9. important

Ok this is a ask chapter I'm going to really start into my plot but I'm in between giving her a romantic interest I'll leave it up you guys none or sans or grillby tell in the comments or my blog on tumblr if you want at syra1616

Thank you for reading so far you all are awesome

I wanted to update this so no one gets confused that Milans love interest has been chosen thanks to those who commented


	10. chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry this is such a late update I just got a new job plus I went o a convention. We finely meet some undertale in this chapter though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Though I am very sorry it took this long I've also been having a hard time trying toget Sans character in always worried I'll never do it right. Anyways enjoy.

"Okay well we are going to Grillby's in a half hour can you hold out Sugar," Milan asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine Red's just over reacting." Red just huffed.

"Who are these two," her father wondered walking closer towards her.

"The red grumpy one is Red and the cat like sweetie is Sugar their both bittys I just adopted," pointing them both out.

Red growled at her words and bit her finger. She didn't feel anything just a pinch. Milan's kind was generally thick skinned to the point of being bulletproof. 

"Is that one supposed to bite."

"Actually yes, his kind are mischievous in natured,  but are very loving once they get to know you."

"Red please stop bitting her we just got here."

Red was to busy trying to draw blood to hear his mates request. Milan cupped him into her hand then leaned in and kissed him square on the cheek. Which caused him to blush red and let go.

"Never thought I'd see the day Milan turned into a big mush ball," Verte laughed.

Ore elbowed him and Verte gave a look of what. Ore sighed he quickly checked the time, ,"Verte we need to be going it's almost time for work I'll call you later dad."

"Okay, Ore we'll chat tomorrow."

 "On that note we are going home talk to ya later Milan," Verte scooped up Ore and ran towards their car.

"Bye Dad, later Mimi," Ore waved 

"See you guys later."

"Those guys are giant dorks aren't they," Red stated.

"Yup, so dad what are you doing here anyways I mean I was going to call you tomorrow about my new book I'm working on and about these guys."

"Well I got word of the trouble that happened and I wanted to see if you were okay."

"How did you know about that? Have you been spying on me again dad!?"

"Well if checked in with me more then once a month I wouldn't have to sometimes, but no I was at the station with a client and the nice officer around here asked me some questions about him."

Milan blushed at his words, "Sorry dad,"

He sighed, "It's okay, but call a bit more often alright."

Milan hugged him tightly, "Look Dad I'd Iove to tell you more, but I just got home from a meeting is there a day your free so we can talk some more."

"Hold on let me check my calendar," he quickly scanned though his phone.

"Well there is a 1pm to 5pm open on friday, but I promised Persi we'd spend it together at her work, wait let me call her and see if she wouldn't mind if you came. I don't think she would though." 

As he went about call Persi. "Why don't you two head inside there's some candy on the table in the living room you can nibble on while I hold my dad send grab the other two and we will head out."

"You don't have to tell me twice, Red?"

"Sure thing sweetheart," Red grabbed Sugar and teleported into the house.

"Honey Persi's fine with you coming she says she wants to meet your bitties."

"Well as long as there's no loud music it should be okay."

Brisbane asked her, "She says there shouldn't  be because of how early they'll be serving lunch with a personal pianist on staff."

"Okay see you then," She waved good bye to her dad.

He waved back as he took off in flight. Milan started headed inside a sudden noise could be heard. Milan eyes flashed toward the sound coming from a nearby bush out poked a bunny as it raced into the street. She laughed slightly at herself and went in to collect everybody for dinner. As a shadow fell across in the distance.  
____________

Upon entering the house she saw Red and Sugar enjoying the candy on her table. 

"Hey, guys I'm going to wake up Curly and we'll head out you guys chill for a little longer okay?"

"Whatever."

"We'll be fine."

"Okay," Milan  trekked her way into her room. She saw Meek cuddling with a sleepy looking Curly. 

Curly had awoken at sometime and Meek's welcome card was waiting on the bed with them.

"Curly sweetie are you okay?" Milan sat gently on the bed with them.

He looked up at her, "Yes, I'm okay now mother."

Milan grabbed the card Meek made it said, 'Welcome Home Mom' it had pictures of her, Meek and Curly smiling and it was covered in glitter. 

She beamed at it, "Very nice guys I'll hang it on the fridge." 

They both seemed very happy at the news. She smiled pulled them both into her arms for hug and kisses. They both were blush a bit, but hugging right back.

"Hey, guys the new bitties are here their both in the living room. Here's the plan we are going to chat a bit get to know each other a little then to celebrate we are going to Grillby's. Curly though if your not feeling up to it well just order out and watch funny movies it's up to you."

Curly smiled gently, "I'm okay mother really I'll go." 

Meek nodded in reply to her, "Alright let's get the ball rolling."

Milan stood up and adjusted them into a sitting position as she walked back towards the living room.

________________

 

"Red, don't eat to much candy save room for later," Sugar stated.

"That place probably won't have anythin' good," Red sighed as he finished his last piece.

Milan carried them towards the table and gently placed the down next to the new comers. Curly smiled at both of them while Meek hide behind him.

"Hello, it is very nice to meet you both mother told us about your arrival," Curly bowed slight towards them.

Sugar clung to Red at the site of the new bitties. They seemed friendly,  but a lot happened in a short time he didn't know how to proceed.

Red looked at the toward the two he knew his mate was unsure about them. He eyed them both wearily, but he wanted this to work. He knew that he needed to do what was best for his mate and his child.

He came forward, "Ya like wise, look as long as you don't try anything with my mate we'll get along. Anyways my names Red and this here is my mate Sugar." 

Curly nodded, "I'm Curly and this is my brother  Meek he was a happy to know we'd meet some new friends."

Meek peaked out from behind Curly only to wave and recoil back behind him. Meek was very nervous, but interested in them both. The teacup looked nice, but the edgy was intimidating.

Curly too wasn't sure what to say until he heard a growl noise that stared them all a bit. They looked towards their caregiver/ mother as she was blushing in embarrassment at her stomach growling.

Milan pov  
_______

Her bitties looked nervous with each other it was a bit scary for them all indifferent ways. Curly and Meek were both very timid and always stuck to her like glue though Curly was more brave when it came to talk to people. 

She had a feeling Red wasn't so shy just weary do to the life he lead. Sugar was weary as well the hadn't started on a high note especially since her father had caused quite the scene earlier. 

Milan wasn't sure how to get ready of the awkwardness she felt rather hungry. She hadn't eatting since this morning. The noise her stomach made was more than she could take she glowed bright red at the loud noises it was making.

"Heh hungry much snowflake," Red taunted.

"Says the shrimp who ate three pieces of candy on his own," She mumbled.

"Anyways let's head out guys we can talk more onto he way there." 

They all nodded as she set each of them on opposite sides of her shoulders. They headed out towards Grillby's only Curly and Sugar were really talking they shared their love of sweeties and styles of clothing. Red merely wrapped himself protectively around Sugar as they gabbed every so often between Milan. Meek climbed up on top of her head to nap.

They arrived at Grillby's in good time it was a Tuesday night and it didn't seem to have a lot of customers right now. Due to it being a Monster run restaurant some people were hesitant to even enter the place.

There where a couple monsters in the bar only two of the dog monsters were here then couple and the drunk bunny was near passing out at a booth.

Milan decided to sit at the bar and order food. She ordered a small sample plate so that everyone could have something. Red just wanted mustard packets. Grillby come out from the back with their food. Meek ran to Grillby and gave him a hug.

Milan had been going to Grillby's every so often over the years. Grillby was a very sweet fire monster that ran his own bar just like her soon to be mother in law only hers was more of a night club. Meek climbed into Grillby's pocket and snuggled down for a a quick nap this made him blush.

"I swear sometimes he loves you more than me," Milan giggled at the site of Grillby waving his hands as if trying to clear up a misunderstanding.

"It's okay Grillby I was just teasing you," She smiled.

Meek stuck with Grillby while Curly talked with Sugar over the events of what had happened with them. Red was napping in Sugar's lap. He probably wouldn't leave Sugar's side any time soon. 

Suddenly Milan heard the few in the bar say, "Hey, Sans!"

Curly jumped a bit and curled into Milan's arms.

"You okay sweetie?"

Curly nodded in response as Sans made his way to the counter.

"My usually Grillby."

Grillby gave Sans a look and crackled out, "........Do you..... have the......money.....for your tab."

"Aww come on Grill can't you put it on my tab?"

Grillby huffed, but walked over to get Sans order. Meek peeked out from his hide away to see a giant skeleton monster he was in awe he had never seen one so big.

"Thanks Grill you are the best," Sans winked. 

Background....

Sans and the others had been living above the underground for quite so time now. Toriel and Asgore had patched this up and slowly built up from being friends to dating each other again. Toriel and Asgore both worked at a local school where Toriel was a teacher and Asgore was the local landscaper. Frisk grew up with  Toriel and Asgore they we currently finshing up college to become a doctor, word is their dating someone. 

After a few years of dating Undye and Alphes got married and were staying in a town close to a university Alphes was teaching at. While Undye had become one of the first monster to become a police officer word is she very close to becoming the chief. 

As for the favorite skeleton bros Sans worked a retail store in town and Papyrus worked as a life coach for a while. Not long though he and Mettaton started dating. Mettaton work with his cousin Blooky and other monsters at the city theatre they had started to grow more and more popular. Mettaton and Papyrus had got married as well. Papyrus moved out the house that he and his brother had been sharing the entire time they'd been above ground and went to live with Mettaton in the city. 

Sans still lives in the house and of course Papyrus visits every day to make sure his brother wasn't being lazy. Sans was doing okay, but even he found it a bit lonely ever since Papy moved out. His job was aswell, but some the people he worked with were a bit anti-monster. 

Sans pov.

 

Sans noticed the little guy in Grillby's pocket it was a small skeleton bitty from what he could see. He hadn't seen very many of them in the town while there was a local care store it was for the region. He couldn't see what kind it was though.

"Hey, Grill who's your friend," he squirted ketsup in his mouth.

Grillby shook his head and pointed towards a gargoyle, "Her's......he just seems to.........like me."

Sans looked towards the female monster a bit further down the bar he had seen her before but she never really spoke to anyone accept Grillby that he could remember. She was talking with a couple of other bitties. She tried to pet the one laying down, but he appeared to have awoken and was now dangling from her finger which made her laugh. '

'She sounds wonderful,' He thought, 'she's quite pretty too.'  He hadn't thought about dating anyone in quite sometime he dated on and off, but no one seemed to really click with him. He had grown some interest in the gargal at the counter . He had never worked of the nerve to ask her out as of lately. She seemed very aloof and to much in her own world to notice him maybe he could try some small talk.  He was also curious about the little guys he had heard of them and only seen a few. 

___________

Milan's pov.

 

She was discussing which room in the dollhouse they would like. Red and Sugar seemed like they wanted to share a room. 

"Oh, also some important news I need to tell you Curly, do you mind if I tell him Sugar?"

He blushed, " Yeah, go ahead they would have found out sooner or later."

"What is it Mother," Curly looked which curiosity.

"Well when we went to the bitty center we found out that Sugar was pregnant."

"Oh, that's wonderful news we can go shopping for baby clothes and decorate one the spare rooms for them." Curly and Sugar went into a tangent  of how to decorate the room.

Milan gently stroked Red's head at how happy she was about the news. Red seemed to not care for this as he bit down on her finger which only made her laugh.

She heard a cough next to her as Sans had walked over sometime during their discussion. She was instantly trying to hold back a blush. She had a major crush on Sans ever since she started coming to Grillby's. She just never had the nerve to talk to him.

"Hi, names Sans, Sans the skeleton, you?"

Milan took a deep breath, "Milan Greystone nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you hope you are not to bonely over here," Sans stated as his from widen.

Milan laughed at his pun, "Nope seems like I have my own click. This are some of my newest additions the edgy grumpy one is Red and the adorable catlike one is Sugar. The dew drop over here is Curly while Meek is with Curly."

"My what group they must make you bone tired sometimes."

Red just glared at him while Sugar seemed unsure and curled around  Red. Curly himself was curious about the strange monster most monsters kept to themselves, but were usually very kind and willing to help out. 

Sans looked unsure with the attention that they were giving him.

Milan sighed at there mixed reaction towards him not that she blamed Red and Sugar.

"Hey, guys it's okay," she gently pulled them into her arms Red just growled louder and tries to bit her again while she tried to easy them.  
"Sorry about this their still a bit on edge due to a bad situation they were in."

"Its okay kid I guess I'm just being a third wheel I'll stop talking to you."

He started to walk away  oh, no.

Milan set her crew down, "Wait!" 

She walked forward but one of her legs got caught up in a bar stool as she fell forward. Sans turned to try and catch her, but being six feet tall and she knew she wasn't exactly a feather weight.( to me Sans is like 5 foot)

She fell with a thump. Her eyes pulled shut instinctively she looked down to find a blushing skeleton between her breasts. What a way to first talk with your crush and straight to second base.

Red was laughing from the counter while Sugar and Curly both looked worried.

"Way to go that one way to top someone," Red started laughing again. 

Sugar huffed and thawked Red with his tail and stared him down at about his lewd comments while Red started to sweat.

Meanwhile on the floor Milan was blushing to brightly it lit up her whole face. She pushed up to a crawling position. She hated this move she felt like a lizard she thought as she grab a nearby stool to help her up. She grab Sans hand and she pulled herself and him up.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to squish you," Milan sighed against her hand.

Sans coughed into his hand, "No skin off my bones."

"Look, um Sans I was wondering if you'd like go out sometime maybe over coffee or something,"  Milan blushed harder if that's possible.

Sans looked surprised at the sudden statement, "Sure, kid anytime."

He pulled out his phone, "What's your number?"

Milan and Sans exchanged numbers so they could meet up. Sans break was over unfortunately he had to go before they had the chance to really talk. He left as she turn back towards her bitties they seem to be falling asleep at the counter.

"Lets go home guys and catch some sleep,"  she walked over and signaled to Grillby. 

"We need to go everyone falling asleep, " Grillby nodded and reached into his pocket. He handed a sleeping Meek to Milan.

She pulled him into her arm carefully trying not to wake him.

"Thanks, Grillby the food was awesome as always."

Grillby smiled and waved towards them.

"Okay, guys hop on."

The others climbed into her shoulders

"Mother do you really like that Sans character," Curly asked.

Milan looked at him blushing a bit, "Yeah, I guess, but let's focus on getting home."

Milan walked back to her car as she headed out, Red snickered at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this and for putting up with me.


	11. before the first date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write some more of the chapter before I updated but I got a new phone date and I wrote this on here lol.
> 
> Thanks again to the awesome people who read this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks you are awesome pass it on

"Mother do you really like that Sans character," Curly asked.

Milan looked at him blushing a bit, "Yeah, I guess, but let's focus on getting home."

Milan walked back to her car as she headed out, Red snickered at her.  
_____________

Milan and gang got home with good time only problem was that everyone had fallen asleep on the way home. She had drive carefully with Meek in her arms. Luckily she had an idea she walked to the door and unlocked it and left it open. The others had fallen asleep on the car seat next to her. She so she scooped them up carefully and gently walked toward the door. Milan slid in the door arms full and closed the door with her tail. She wanted to sleep with them, but she knew she'd end up wake them up some how. So she laid them on the couch on the pillows that decorated it. She grabbed the blanket that laid on top and covered them.

She decided she'd show them the house tomorrow. Milan took a quick shower and dressed for bed. She checked on them before heading to bed. They seemed fine she laid down, but felt her phone vibrate.

Sans: hey umm I'm sorry we didn't get to talk much at Grillby's so I was wondering if you wanted to get coffee or something tomorrow or whenever your free?

Milan: it's okay u had to work and coffee tomorrow sounds nice the guys should be alright for a couple hours.

Sans: Cool see ya tomorrow at 8 sound good. 

Milan: Ya see u then.

Milan felt so giddy at hangout with him tomorrow. Before she did she called Rob to do her a favor. After she snuggled down and set her alarm for a good night sleep.

________ the next morning

She awoke hearing hearing a low chatter. She walked out to find everyone was awake. Curly looked a little startled and Red didn't look happy her pillow looked like it had suffered whatever anger he had.

Milan quietly asked, "Alright what happened?"

Sugar looked a little upset as well, "It was an accident I think Red had a nightmare last night."

Red looked away and hugged Sugar to him looking a little defensive. While Sugar looked scared like he was going to be punished any minute.

Milan curse silently at their reactions she knew if she even seemed mad they looked they might crumble. Milan cursed the ever lives of the men that might had done this to them.

Milan carefully approached the couch and came down to their level. She smiled at them, "It's okay accidents happen."

She carefully grabbed the pillow and threw it away. She came back to the couch and sat down next to them. She leaned over and began stroking their head gently.

"I promise I won't get mad at something like that there is just some stuff you can't control. Now if you do it on purpose at most you'll get a talking to and a time out."

Sugar and Red both relaxed at those words. She looked around, "Where's Meek?"

"Oh, Meek went to our house to get his extra board. He couldn't find his this morning Mother," Curly stated.

"Okay thank you sweetie," she brought him him to her face and gave a quick kiss and hug.

"Okay, well I've got a date this morning why don't you show them the house and where they'll be staying."

"Was it Sans?"

"Yup, I've got an hour so I need to get ready will you guys be alright for a couple hours?"

"We should be okay, but do you have to leave," Curly looked guilty just for saying that.

She felt pang in her heart at his words, "I'm sorry I don't mean to leave you  it's just that I couldn't say how much I've liked him for awhile now and I never thought we'd talk let alone hangout. I know just got back, but if you let me go I'll bring back donuts from Miss Muffets and we will go shopping."

Curly perked at shopping, "Will we get to spend the whole day together?"

"Yes, all day I promise," she held him close as he snuggled into her arms.

"I think I'm going to gag from this," Red stated from the couch.

Curly blushed while Sugar smiled at the site.

"Alright enough touchy feely when are you going to show us the house?"

"Yes, I'll show you right now," Curly said as he climbed down.

"Heh, finally I'll take us to the room via short cut hold on."

Curly looked at Milan unsure she nodded that it was okay. He grabbed hold of Red's sleeve and the ported to the room.

Milan smiled at their reaction to each other they seemed okay with each other there wasn't any fighting of arguments. She looked at the time and ran to her room she quickly brushed her hair out and opted for a easy pony tail and styled looked. She rummaged threw her clothes trying to find something cute. She settled for a uniquely cut black lace skirt and a dark blue tank top with a back bow tye. She dressed quickly and out on cherry lip gloss.

Milan looked herself over, "Not bad for a quick dress." 

She saw Meek on the bed, ' You look pretty."

"Thank you sweetie, I'm about ready to go."

He looked at you confused , 'Go?'

"Didn't Curly tell you I was heading out for a few hours?"

He wrote, 'No, he was to busy showing the others the house."

Milan smiled, "Well I'm on my way to a coffee date with Sans."

He looked surprised, but happy, 'Who is Sans again?!'

"Remeber the big skeleton monster at the bar that's him," she pointed out.

He smiled more, 'Wow, mom have fun.'

"I will and just so your caught up we are going shopping afterwards so make sure your ready okay." 

'Oh shopping is fun I can't wait,' Meek said.

Milan checked the time she was going to be late if she didn't book it.

"I got to go I'll be back soon bye sweetheart," she gave him a quick kiss and ran to get her phone.

She quickly grab her phone and walked toward the other room.

"I'll be back in an hour or two if you need me call me I'm on speed dial on the home phone okay."

"Later."

"Goodbye."

"Bye Mother."

Milan grabbed her purse and was out the door. Traffic wasn't bad this morning. She made it on time to Muffets Cafe. Where Sans was waiting inside for her.

______ bitty time together

Curly felt nervous and excited for his new friends Mother had brought back with her from the city. The one known as Red didn't seem very nice while his mate seemed very friendly, but he also seemed somewhat scared still. He needed to help them settling in better. He was showing them the house Mother had bought for them.

"Geez this over kill don't ya think," Red stated as they walked around the two story gothic house.

"We thought a bit as well when Mother adopted us, but she says money isn't an issue and that she wants to spoil us," Curly blushed slightly.

"Speaking of we, where is Meek," he asked Sugar.

"I don't know last I Saw he was in Mothers room."

Meek had been outside the house unsure of how to proceed. He didnt know how to interact with any other bitty then Curly. Even when he lived at the care center he steered clear of most of the others. That he had also watched plenty of the outgoing bitties like blue leave for a good home while he hid in a corner and drew.

The fact that his current situation blew his mind that someone wanted him despite that he was wrong...

Meek shook his thoughts from his mind and calmed himself. He crept into the house with the others.

"There you are Meek," Curly hugged his brother.

Meek smiled nervously and waved to everyone.  Red was eyeing him which made him a bit more nervous if that was possible.

"Heh, where ya been," Red asked.

Meek pulled out his mini sketch pad, 'I saw mom off for her big date.'

"Oh, good Red and Sugar decided to take the rooms down stairs the master bedroom and the smaller room for our up and coming baby."

'Do you know if it's a boy or a girl' Meek was curious.

Sugar smiled, "No, we'll have to wait till their born so we should do neutral colors like purple or orange for the nursey."

Sugar was already planning very down from colors to style his teacup side was finally shining from underneath. 

Red grinned slightly at his excited mate. It was a nice sight seeing his mate settle in a bit. Things hadn't been easy for them running constantly making sure nothing tried to take them for supper. The fact that his kid was okay despite everything was amazing.  
Red walked over to Meek and Curly stuck his out hand. 

"Look, we gotta get long so long as you don't mess with Sugar were cool," it felt a bit against his nature, but he had no beef with them for now.

Curly and Meek shared a look and both shook his hand.

"I promise, I wish to be friends my good sir," Curly stated.

"Is that not what you want too Meek?"

Meek nodded in agreement and let go of their hands.

"So your owners seems alright but a bit of nerd," points out the window. Which was near a bookshelf that had nicnacs and books of various shows.

Curly could only nodd it was no lie that his Mother enjoyed all type of collections from shows and animes. She had bookshelves for her vast book collections some of her works to her favorite authors.

"Mother is a novliest so she'll be home a lot writing her books they can take months to write she says." Curly stated proudly.

'That's why mom was in the city she was discussing her new book idea.'

"One last thing is there anything we need to know like how crazy this chick is."

"Mothers not crazy, she quite calm and easy going. The craziest thing I see her do is fight off bad guys. Like that crazy man who tired to hurt uncle Ore."

'He's still out there isn't he.'

"Yes,  there's been no news of his capture and is still under investigation," Curly frowned.

Red looked towards them with unease, "Crazy man?"

"Ore explained he was mother's ex boyfriend who tired to hurt her, but Mother chased him off."

"What if he comes back," Sugar stood worried.

"Mother said if he ever did she'd protect us."

"Ya that works if she'd here right now she off flirting with some guy and he could be just outside," Red wasn't very happy at the news. 

"Mother won't be gone long no more than an hour maybe two plus she called Rob to drive by the house to make sure he wasn't lurking about I heard her call him last night."

Sugar relaxed only slightly and Red held his mate closer. He wasn't letting him out of his sight even less now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there are any grammar problems Im posting this without much time too.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soooo sorry for this late update there was and so much happening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went on vacation, my work hours are all over the place and I'm moving soon, but I plan on update sooner again to make up for be a horrible updater.

Milan's drive to the bakery made her feel a little nervous not just her meeting Sans for a date, but at leaving her bitties alone even for a short time. She knew they could take care of themselves and her ex hadn't bothered them since his first fiasco, but the thought of him still lingered in the back of her mind.  
  
Milan arrived at the bakery with Sans already inside. She checked her phone and saw no calls and sighed as she entered the store.  
  
"Hey, over here," Sans waved her over to small set of tables.  
  
Milan smiled as she sat across from him. The stool was actually sturdy with no back which was a plus for her sometimes it was hard for her to sit.  
  
"Heh, no friends today," Sans asked.  
  
"Yeah, I thought that they could use sometime together Red and Sugar are quite new. I figured they could get to know each other a bit better without me around."  
  
"How about some donuts and cider," Sans asked.  
  
"Sounds good I'll get a couple them for me and some for later," as they both got up and went to the counter.  
  
There stood a lovely purple spider monster her name was Muffet she had the best baked goods in town.  
  
Muffet greeted, "Fu, fu Welcome to Muffets Bakery how may I help you?"  
  
"Six donuts and two spider ciders on me,"  
  
"Hey you don't have to do that?"  
  
"Its dough problem," Sans grinned.  
  
Milan stared at him and stifled a giggle, "Was that a pun?"  
  
"Doughnut knock it till you try it."  
  
An with another laugh Milan playfully knocked against Sans as he finished paying for the food they went to sit down.  
  
" So what do you like to do for work milady," Sans inquired.  
  
"Oh well I write books for a living I actual just got a new contract for a new book," Milan was excited this was her third installment.  
  
Sans munched on a doughnut, "Sounds cool what do you write about?"  
  
Milan nibble on hers, "Mystery books mostly I just got a contract for my newest addition to my series."  
  
She went into great detail about the plot of her series and about the on and off relationship between Maggie and Chris. She finally realized she was talking to much.  
  
Milan smiled, "So enough about my life till me about yours?"  
  
Sans just smiled back, "well it's not much, but I work at a retail store nearby."  
  
"Oh, do you like it," she asked.  
  
"Eh it's a job, my boss is a bit of a grouch, but nothing I can't handle."  
  
Sans was putting that lightly his boss was practically forced to higher him under the anti discrimination laws made for monsters his boss reminded him everyday it seemed.  
  
Milan tilted her head at Sans words she felt bad for him her job hadn't been easy eithe  
It wasn't until her book took off that she had found happiness. Her old job sucked and there were few she even liked there.  
  
"I hope things work out for you," she frowned slightly.  
  
"Hey its dough problem I've got it handled," Sans gave her a reassuring smile.  
  
Milan returned it and they spent the rest of the hour talking and share info about their families. Sans talked abiut his cool brother and Milan talked some about her father about how he was getting married soon. It was getting close to go said she would be back in a couple hours and she knew they would worry.  
  
Milan and Sans went to part Sans offered to walk her to her car. She smiled and agreed an star red towards her car.  
  
" So I guess I'll see you sometime next week," Sans nervously asked while itching behind his head.  
  
"Sure thing I'll text ya a date and time," Milan smiled brightened and leaned down to kiss Sans on the cheek.  
  
Sans blushed a bright blue, "Yeah, n-no problem."  
  
San vanished in a blink embarrassed, "Wow he can teleport too, cool."  
  
Milan drove back to her house in a daze she had actually gone on a date with her crush and now they were dating. She could hardly believe that.  
_______  
  
Upon arrival Milan quickly enter the house her bitties were watching t.v.  
  
"Hey, guys ready for shopping."  
  
"Mom," both Curly and Meek shouted excitedly.  
  
Milan knelt down for them and they jumped into her arms. Red who had been laying in Sugars lap merely waved to her and Sugar spoke a quietly, "hello."  
  
Milan careful settled Meek and Curly on her shoulder. She offered a hand to the two on the couch.  
  
"Come on let's go to the store you guys need some new clothes," Milan smiled  
  
Red huffed slightly and got up and walked with his mate to their new 'caretaker'.  
  
"Ya sure thing snowflake whatever," he hopped on and helped Sugar into her hands.  
  
The troop headed to the nearest major store chain that sold just about everything. While big it was very busy due to the time of day. She wanted out before they even got there.  
  
The boys looked with wide eyes around the story they clung closer to Milan they all weren't expecting the sheer size of the store. Milan gave reassuring pets and hugs towards them to try and ease their  
  
Milan had wanted to go to a smaller store, but figured it be less draining for the if they went to this store. They could get everything they needed even bitty clothes and furniture.  
  
"Okay, guys just stay close and if it gets to be to much you can hide in my hair or hoodie pocket," Milan gave another pat before heading down the aisles gathering food and various thing they were going to need. The boys settled down some and explored the cart. Though Red almost squished himself trying to what appeared to be making out with the mustard bottle she just grabbed. Sugar saw and rolled his eyes at his mate choosing to stay on Milan's shoulder he felt safer there than free roaming. Curly and Meek were looking at all the colorful products they knew most of them except a few.  
  
They were headed toward the bitty aisle when she felt someone slam her from behind with a cart. She instinctively held Sugar as the sudden jolt instantly threw her almost into a protective rage. She could barely keep herself in check.  
  
The other three who where in the cart got thrown on to their faces. An irate Red was growling loudly. The person who had done the act didn't seem to have any remorse. She recognised the bitch it was Liyza a woman she had previously worked at a cafe. This woman had and it as her life's goal to make her as miserable as possible whenever they worked worked together.  
  
"What is a ugly thing like you doing in public shouldn't you be kidding in a cave somewhere," she mocked.  
  
Milan who fight the instinct to not just kill her, she gently set a spooked Sugar into the arms of her just as angry mate. Milan was surprised he hadn't attacked her.  
  
Red looked ready to pounce she landed a gentle touch on Reds shoulder, "Take care of your mate I'll take care of this."  
  
" Hey, I'm talking to you b..." was all she squeaked out before Milan grab her by her shirt.  
  
"Listen here bitch not only did you almost hurt my bitties, but one of them is in delicate condition. You have the nerve to mock me outside of work and after everything you've put me through give me one good reason I shouldn't toss your ass clear across this super market," she growled loudly.  
  
"How dare you even lay a hand on me you filthy beast," the stupid woman retorted.  
  
Milan could see this conversation was going no where people like her were toxins in this world trying to feed off the misery of others. Milan not wanting to deal this anymore lifted the woman up and stuffed her in her own cart and kicked it hard enough to send her flying.  
  
Milan walked down to the aisle they had came for. She quickly picked up Sugar and Red.  
  
"Are you alright Sugar," Milan pressed them close and nuzzled them both carefully.  
  
Sugar looked worried and was grasping at his shirt. He wasn't due for a while, but even so he could help the stress that was beginning to mount.  
  
"Mind if I check sweetie," Milan suggested.  
  
Milan couldn't really use her magic. Why she didn't really understand it herself, but if there was one thing she was proud of it was her eyes. They could very easily see the if Sugar's baby had been injuried or if there was something wrong with his magic.  
  
Sugar nodded, but wasn't quite for it, "Red I  
have to see."  
  
Red looked as upset as Sugar they were both at uneasy more so than ever. They had just gotten somewhat settled in and were now questioning wether her place was even remotely safe.  
  
"Red..."  
  
"Red I'm okay let her check we need to know," Sugar pleaded.  
  
Red couldn't deny his mate he wrapped his arms around his shoulders allowing her access.  
  
She gently lifted his shirt and peered into the clear stomach. She could see the outlines of the fetus it was a little blurry just due to the size. It was the size of half a pea see could see it move slighty and could see it's little soul hover next to it's carriers, but for extra measure see brought Sugar up to her sentive ears and could hear a tiny pulse.  
  
"I can hear them it small, but strong," she felt a small tear fall in relief.  
  
Sugar hugged her face close to him and whisper tiny thank you's.  
  
Meek and Curly who had been watching from the cart forgetting their own situations let out a sigh of relief between the both of them. Red buried his face into Sugars shirt.  
  
"Mother I think Sugar should rest he's told me what he would like in the baby's room and I'm confident I can pick out what he'd like and Meek wants to help, as well" Curly stated.  
  
Milan looked surprised at her bitties, normally something like this would have them hiding any place they could find. Curly seemed to have found some courage which was rare for a bitty of his nature. Meek was joining in on it as he was nodding in agreement with Curly.  
  
Milan smiled, "Good idea Curly, there doesn't seem to any problem right now, but stress can be a factor why don't you take a nap Sugar."  
  
Sugar nodded and leaned into Red who needed alone time with his mate right now.  
  
Milan put both Red and Sugar into her lower hoodie pocket. She settled them in the middle and let herself give a calming purr.  
  
"Alright let get what we came for and get out of this crap hole."  
  
Milan held both of them protectively close as Curly pointed the different colors for the furniture and toys for the little one. They were still unsure if it was a boy or girl so Sugar had apparently decided on a light purple and blue for colors.  
  
Milan and them were finishing up and saw the outfits designed for them.  
  
She grabbed pretty outfits that would flareout for Sugar being a Teacup they loved to dress nicely. For Red she grabbed black and red outfits and some leather jackets. She also grabbed some winter outfits for them. It wasn't winter yet, but fall wouldn't last forever.  
  
"Curly, Meek why don't you guys pick some outfits for yourselves as well."  
  
"Are you sure Mother that seems rather expensive," Curly asked a little worried. He didn't want to be be a burden on his Mother nor did Meek seemingly. As he had drawn a big '!?'.  
  
She gave another smile and nodded, "It's fine I got paid in advance for my new book so money's not any issue right now."  
  
They both looked at each other and decided on only a couple outfits. They headed for the checkout and everything was paid for. She checked on the couple in her pocket they were fast asleep in each other's arms.  
  
Some of the cheeks looked nervous some of them had probably seen or heard the display earlier. She could cared less what they thought and cuddled her little guys close. Her instincts were still on high alert.  
  
Gargoyles by nature are protective of family and those they swore to protect. She had to train to cap her emotions to keep from accidently hurt people. Gargoyles are strong, fast, and resilient it's hard to take them down especially when angry. Only a few ways to hurt them are high caliper bullets, electricity, missiles anything with a high impact.  
  
___________  
  
Milan arrived home with her boys they were exhausted from the trip it had been stressful for all of them. She placed the sleepy boys on her bed and tucked them in. She put up the groceries and put the boys clothes in their house. The furniture had to be assblied and painted to be placed in the babies room.  
  
She placed the crib, swing, and rocking chair together she began to paint them. Then she set them out to dry and pulled out the toys they had also got. It took an hour to set everything up. It was more elaborate then the other rooms, but it looked great.  
  
They were still snoozing last she checked and she decided to cooked a soup and sandwiches. She figured something heavy wouldn't go down well after the time had.  
  
Ring, ring  
  
She answered, "Hello."  
  
"Hey! Sweetheart are still coming tomorrow I hope I'm not bothering you."  
  
"Ya, no problem I'll start on my book next week I don't mind coming over it's been to long since I've seen you," Milan replied.  
  
"You want me to open a gate way so you don't have to drive."  
  
"Sure, it'll be better for them the less stress the better for them after what happen this afternoon," Milan sighed.  
  
"Oh, no what happen sweetie."  
  
"Some chic I used to work with was trying to emotionally tear me down because she has nothing better to do in her sad life," she huffed.  
  
"How did you handle it I know you sometimes reining in your instincts."  
  
"Well I would have ignored her if she hadn't rammed into me with her cart. She could have seriously hurt my boys or worse luckily they just fell into the groceries and I caught one of them," she sighed.  
  
Milan talked about her day and updates about her books with her step mom. She could stop gushing about how cute her boys were and discussed their living together how Curly loved to help clean and Meek would help her proof read her rough drafts. Red and Sugar would hangout where ever they felt safe. They were still getting used to the house.  
  
Little did she know what was to come.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who reads, likes, and comments oon this story and for re adding this okay big treat for those who read this I don't know what I want to name Sugars baby comment or send askes on my Tumblr syra1616 what you guys think it should be I'll even post what he looks like. Later


End file.
